Idiot Scientist and Gang!
by Giraffe Cookie
Summary: A collection of prompt one-shots suggested by reader or picked with a random dice roll. Each story is different and can contain anywhere from 900-9000 words!
1. Request

Requested by **CaitHawke4Ever** **.** There will be a part two for this. I will do it much later. I don't know how good this is but I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment about the next short story you would like to see. MWAH! ENJOY!

Oliver Davis had accepted his ultimate demise. Mai Taniyama.

He didn't know that he had romantic feelings for her at first. He understood he saw Mai as a friend and someone he could confide in. He had let go of the ridiculous assumption Mai was in love with Gene. If she has been, she would have let herself die to be with him; however, Mai was here. On earth…and now Oliver was very much aware of her presence.

It started simple. He considered the little things he knew would push any guy to the edge. It began in the office, one evening after an extremely rough case that had drained Naru both mentally and physically. To put in dumb terms: he was fucking exhausted. So, it was no surprise when he finally gave up on typing his report. His fingers had stretched over each key hundreds of times, never actually pushing on the buttons. He sighed and pushed the paper away before calling out to Mai.

"Mai, tea." It was his usual phrase. Nothing unusual about it. His voice hovered in the ear and It took a moment to hear a slur of curses and cabinet bangs from the kitchenette, causing a small quirk of the lips.

Naru would never confess to anyone that he enjoyed picking on his female assistant. Seeing as Mai ever truly got upset with him, he would continue.

Moments after it had quieted down, Mai pushed open the door, carrying a tray with two cups of tea. She made her way around to Naru, setting the saucer and cup clear of any important paper work. "Here you go boss…" Mai trailed off, bouncing on her heels. She had a nervous gaze as she looked at Naru.

Naru watched her from the corner of his eye for a second. He knew she had learned by now not to expect a thank you. So why was she still here?

"Can I help you Mai?" Naru asked, pulling himself into a straight position, not casting even a side glance to her.

"Uh…well I wanted to know if you would mind giving me a ride home today?" Mai looked down before she began explaining herself in a hurry. "It started raining really heavy a bit ago and some damage from the last storm has knocked out the tracks I would usually take home. I asked Lin and he said he wasn't going to leave until late, so he told me I should ask you since you said you would be leaving around 10!" Mai panted out in one breath, watching her boss for some sort of reaction.

Of course, there was none until he spoke up.

"I can drop you off on my way home. Since I am going in that direction either way." Naru said, picking up his tea and taking a quiet sip. "I expect you to be ready at 10." Mai began to thank him before she heard his next statement. "Seen as you like to mess around during office hours, making you wait to leave until ten isn't a bad idea."

Naru could see the blush of anger reach Mai's cheeks. However, this time she didn't stomp off. In fact, she looked grateful to Naru.

"Ill push that comment aside and thank you instead. I'm sorry to inconvenience you!" She had bowed and ran off.

Naru was taken back for a moment. The Mai he knew would have blown up, called him a narcissistic jerk, and slammed the door. He took a second to recover from the shock. She had been doing that a lot lately; repressing her anger. She never failed to awe him. She had grown since he had left for England. Upon his return after 6 months, he found a more mature version of Mai. She still made comments about Naru and would slur curses at him when he would do something "jerkish". Naru wondered what had happened to Mai to make her seem so…grown up.

After he had taken her home that night, he sat in his room, back tracking on his past with Mai. Mai wasn't one to hold back emotions that way. Could it be she was nervous he wouldn't give her a ride? No that wasn't it. Mai knew Naru wouldn't leave his assistant to walk in the rain. She could catch a cold than who would pick up her slack? Despite his curiosity, he let himself drift to sleep.

Moments after that seemed to come more often. Moments where his mind flickered to her. He left himself observe her. Before he had found his brother's body, Naru had never taken the time to OBSERVER Mai. Now he could remember little things about her that had no affect on how she performed her job.

He took notice of his lip balm that she used. It was some sort of organic honey and oil wax that he had later looking into on the internet and the convenience store down the road from his apartment. It was some odd company written in Kanji that used all-natural mixtures. It was meant to heal lips as well as make them softer. Mai seemed to have gotten the color ones, because every time she used it, her lips were a slight bit pinker than their natural color. Naru questioned as to why he would take notice of such a thing. He let it slide, brushing it off as his mind picking up on unimportant information.

Next it was the clothes she wore. It was mostly shorts, shirts with logos or solid colors, boots, and a jacket every so often. Due to it being summer however, she barley ever wore a jacket or anything more than a short-sleeved shirt. When the warmer weather really started to sink in, she would wear sandals or a pair of flats. It was interesting to see Mai float in, her sandal making squishy noises as she walked. He had even heard Lin let out a chuckle or two as Mai came through with Tea. Lin and himself now knew when she went to put things away in the filing cabinet or when she decided to make the occasional tea a bit earlier than expected.

After her clothes came her body. Her frame, hair, and skin to be more exact. This was the first time Naru had noticed just how short his assistant was. She had to be 5'4 or 5'5 at the most. Standing at 5'11, it was obvious Naru towered over her. Though, anyone could point out she was short. It wasn't until he took notice of just how appealing her looks were. She was no model, but she sure as hell was beautiful. Her hair had grown out a bit over the past months, now reaching her shoulders. Her eyes matched her hair; a very deep, shocking brown. He would look at her a lot of the time when he was talking to her, however, he never LOOKED at her. He suddenly caught himself staring into her eyes one afternoon. It was on a case when Mai began to get upset over an exorcism Naru was planning.

"Naru you can't just exorcise her! She doesn't even realize what she is doing! Maybe we can try and ta- "Naru had cut her off with harsh words he would regret later.

"She can't be saved Mai. If you used that brain of yours, you would know this is our only option." Naru's voice was harsh with a bit of a bite to it. He turned away from Mai to look at the screens. Monk and John had entered the room where the spirit was residing and were setting up for an exorcism.

"But Naru! What if we can talk sense into her? Help her move on peacefully!" Naru sighed and felt his irritation toward his assistant growing. He didn't bother to turn to her as he responded. "If I felt we could do so safely, I would have had someone do so. Stop questioning me!" Naru voice his frustration, seeing Mai flinch from the corner of his eyes. He didn't mean to sound so rough, but she continued to fight him on the subject.

The spirit, Hanakiri, had been haunting the tenants of the apartment for a while. The room Monk and John were currently in was where she was murdered. Months after her death, a new couple moved in and she possessed the woman to attack her husband. After that couple came a mother and her child. Both would hear knocking noises and voices whispering. They blew it off until one day that came home and the furniture in every room was flipped upside down. The police blew it off as a "robbery." Next was a single man who would feel scratches on his neck and back, his hair being pulled back randomly, and even got pushed down the stairs.

SPR had taken the job and only been at the location three days before Naru and Lin solved the case. All that was left to do was exorcise the spirit and pack up.

What Naru didn't expect was to see Mai run into the room the send the spirit made its appearance. She shouted to monk to stop, grabbing him on the shoulder.

"That idiot! What does she think she is doing?!" Naru huffed, moving past Lin and running into the hallway. It took him no time to get to the apartment the three were in. The second he reached the room, he yelled to Mai.

"Mai! Stop now! This isn't sa- "

Naru was cut off by Mai, who snapped her head to Naru's direction. "I refuse to let you exorcise her! I can do this Naru!" Mai screamed, her eyes flaring with determination, anger, and sadness. Naru stared into her eyes, watching them bounce from his face to his eyes.

She didn't back down. The air seemed to thicken around them, almost sparking as they tested each other. Naru found himself lost in her eyes. The deep brown pools held something dear to him. He stopped where he was and stepped back. He gave her the go ahead.

Mai smiled slightly, turning to the spirit who was causing the air in the room to drop to below freezing. Her dark aura reached out to Monk and John, almost challenging them to try and make her leave.

"Hana you have to stop! You are only hurting yourself the more you stay here! How many more innocent people will you hurt?" Mai said, moving toward the spirit, her warmth reaching out to her.

" _They get to live happy lives while I stay here. He killed me in cold blood! I had a life! Friends and Family!"_ The spirit screamed, pushing Mai back into monk with her fore.

"So do these people, Hana! They have families." Mai returned, looking slightly sad for the spirit. "I know what that man did to you! I saw it Hana. It wasn't fair. That doesn't mean yo-gah!" Mai was cut off as Hana threw her back into the wall, walking toward her.

Monk held up his beads, only to be stopped by Mai. " _You don't know anything! You don't have to watch your family grow old and forget you!"_

"They won't forget you Hana. They love you deeply and wish they could've saved you. Your father regrets ever letting you leave home and live on your own." The spirit paused, its eyes widening behind her curtain of hair.

" _I can…go_?" The spirit asked, looking up to Mai who was lifting herself off the ground.

"You just have to find the light. Go towards it and your grandmother will be waiting…." Mai said, watching as the spirit looked around before she walked toward an invisible light. " _Thank you. For setting my spirit free."_ She said, as she ascended into the air, the light engulfing her body.

Mai smiled, waving as the spirit left. The room began to warm up as the dense air suddenly felt lighter and holy.

That was the first time Naru had seen her eyes sparkle like that. Well, the first time HE saw it. The others talked all the time about Mai's sparkling eyes and how they were her best feature. She usually just blushed and ignored them, changing the subject.

Than he noticed things about himself. Like the fact that no matter what, he could never get tired of teasing her. He always found her reactions intriguing and found himself teasing her just to get the rise out of her. Than her noticed how often her took her side. Or how he called her by her first name. There was the way he reacted when she got hurt or when she was upset. Everything she did, he had a reaction to. He loved her smile and hated when someone made her cry. He often wanted to comfort her when she was upset, but never had the courage to hold her.

So that is why today, when Naru called for his tea, he told her to sit down. He would profess his feelings to her. He knew she wouldn't turn them away.

"Mai, have a seat for a second." Naru stated, setting aside his notebook as the girl sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Is something wrong, Naru?" Mai asked, looking worried and confused as she stared into the face of her employer.

"Mai, I would like to ask you to join me this evening for dinner." Naru stated, stand up and crossing around the desk to stand in front of her. He let himself lean back on his desk, his arms crossed as he awaited her reaction.

A blush spread across Mai's cheeks. He was standing above her, watching her; waiting for an answer. She stood up as well, smoothing out her shirt.

"Why do you want me to ha- "Mai was cut off by Naru placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting her back down. Gently, of course.

Mai didn't know what to think. His face held his usual, unamused look, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes held concern and anxiety, like what he was asking could be turned down. He looked worried and his stance was rigid. He was obviously trying to get the upper hand over her.

"I have noticed…feelings? Feelings for you that I have never felt for anyone. I can only identify them as me wanting to court you so, I would ap…id be honored if you would allow me to accompany you to dinner tonight." Naru said, leaning onto a knee to look Mai in the face. "Do you understand."

Mai's face was turned hundreds of shades of red and blue from the embarrassment and the lack of oxygen. She let her eyes stare at her lap before nodding, looking anywhere but his face. "You would…like to uh…a date?" Mai stuttered out, looking up through her bangs.

Naru let his face fall, a smile reaching across his lips. "Yes Mai. A date." He confirmed, pulling himself and Mai into a standing position.  
"If you, however, already have arra-."

"I don't!" Mai screamed, waving her hands around, looking up at Naru with a bright grin. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

One can only assume by the way the two were acting the next day that the date went well. The regulars of SPR never asked. They could all tell by the smirk on Lin's face that things had finally transpired.

I hope you enjoyed! Mwah!


	2. Reflection

I do not have any rights to Ghost Hunt. All credits for the anime go to their respective owners. Please support them!

These are just a few one shots that came to mind. If you have ay suggestions review and I will pick a few each week to write about. In the mean time I have a paper of prompts that I will roll a dice for a write a one-shot for.

Prompt: Reflections

Oliver was never the type of person who would let himself succumb to emotions. Even when he was a small child, he was very emotionally stable. He didn't pout, cry, or throw fits like most children his age. He didn't storm around the house after he would get in trouble. That was mostly due to the fact he never did get in trouble.

He never let his emotions take control of his actions. Oliver Davis was a well-oiled machine that, for the most part, cut out emotions and replaced them with logic and reason. Most would say he was too uptight to let his emotions out. Others commented he was just very good at burying how he felt. He had a "natural poker face" if you will. He didn't care for the overly emotional side of life. He didn't care for the part of him that DID want to cry and let his emotions scream that they existed. He repressed, grieved in his own little way, and moved on. It was quick like the wind. There one second, gone the next.

But despite all explanation, despite his walls and intelligence telling him not to show weakness, he let it his emotions out. Of course, it wasn't to his silent body guard that always seemed to pick up when something was wrong, but never mentioned it out of respect for Oliver. It wasn't his dim-headed assistant who he found himself becoming more and more comfortable with these past few days. It wasn't his mother nor father who would continue to pester him with words of "comfort" and "love". It wasn't his teacher and scholar who tried to console him with laughter and hugs.

It was his reflection. Or more so, who his reflection was. He didn't mean to start crying or fall to the ground in a mess of sadness. He hadn't meant to lock the door and stare at the mirror for hours. Some would say he was narcissistic for looking into his full body mirror for half an hour. That wasn't the case, but it could be taken that way. However, his reflection wasn't his own. It didn't belong only to him. He shared it. He shared it with someone who meant more to him than possibly anyone else. As he stared into the mirror, teary eyed and deflated, he saw his brother. He saw the very being of gene.

Oliver knew this was how Eugene was communicating with him. It was obvious Gene wouldn't leave this world until he knew that Oliver could let him go. Eugene was always so protective over Oliver. In his own way, so was Oliver. They loved each other because they had been leaning together through childhood and into their teenage years.

When Oliver had found Eugene, he hadn't wanted to accept it. He knew the second he had stepped foot onto Japanese soil that Eugene Davis, the medium, and kinder of the Davis twins, had died. Oliver had lost his connection to his brother. He couldn't find the invisible string that connected the two in a constant pull. Its almost like it had been cut, right at the end of Oliver's waist. He reached and struggled to find it but couldn't. It was a lost cause in his eyes. So, he let himself grieve and mourn for the time he was trying to find him. He hoped to whatever God existed that Gene was okay. He knew Gene was gone; however, a small part of him hoped he was wrong.

Oliver was rarely wrong.

So here he stood, gripping his chest as he watched the figure in the mirror smile. Oliver watched, his mouth twitching into a sad frown as he placed his hand over the glass mirror. He waited a second before the reflection mimicked his actions. He felt the tears flow even more as he looked into the reflection's eyes.

"Eugene, I wish I had been able to safe you…." The words echoed in the room, deafening anything that dare to interrupt the moment between the two. "I failed you." Oliver smashed his hand into the mirror, not breaking it to his shock.

 _Idiot Scientist, you did save me. Now is time that you let yourself cry and rely on others. You don't have to be so strong, Noll. I will never be gone as long as you remember me. I must leave this limbo. I need to free not only myself, but you as well. You found me Oliver, now find yourself._

The words echoed in his mind, bouncing off the caverns of his ears and settling onto the pit in his stomach. He left himself cry, sob, weep, and fall. He clenched his heart as he stared at his own reflection. The reflection he no longer shared with his brother.

I hope you guys enjoy this. Just a little snippet I thought of when I rolled the topic. I hope you guys will follow the story to see me post stories like these and more. Love you all!


	3. Request (2)

**Here is the second part to "Notice." If you have any suggestions to a prompt let me know. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. R &R my dears!**

"Mai, will you tell me what I am looking at?" Naru said, shoving the bangs that had fallen in front of his face. He flickered his eyes from the computer screen to Mai's enthusiastic face. He could see the amusement dancing in her eyes as she pushed herself from the chair. She stood next to him, using his computer to look up some sort of tickets.

"These are park tickets. For the amusement park! Duh!" Mai said, moving to sit on his desk in front of him, her long hair flailing to the side from the mini fan on his desk. "You decided we had to attend the parapsychology convention as our date, so now we are going to an amusement park." Mai declared, kicking her legs as she looked at her boyfriend of three years.

"So, you want us to attend a kids…carnival?" Naru asked, leaning back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching Mai's eyes flicker in frustration. "No, I want us to go to an amusement park!" Mai corrected. "We haven't gone on a real date since that dinner a month ago. I want to go have some real fun!" Mai exclaimed, waving her arms around in exaggeration.

"Do you not consider time between us, alone, in a hotel room for three days to be a date." Naru smirked. Mai's face began to redden at the memories of the one bed suite they had stayed in for the convention. Mai would never admit to her boyfriend that she had enjoyed going with him. It wasn't just the time they spent together. Since Mai was also studying in the Parapsychology field, she couldn't help but be fascinated by all the new tech and gadgets that came out.

"You know that isn't what I meant. Of course, I love alone time with you. Even though we do live in the same house…." Mai trailed off, placing her hand on her chin in thought. She shrugged before moving closer to her boyfriend and smiling widely. "Besides, we can stay at another hotel since the amusement park is in Kita!" Naru looked at his girlfriend and huffed. He had already been convinced from the second she bounced into his office. This was the perfect plan. She had indirectly set up a very important date for them.

"Fine. We will close early and head out Friday afternoon. Ill book a room and the tickets." Mai squealed, hoping off the desk to bring the smiling Naru into a hug. She kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Naru, in face annoyance, didn't hug back. However, the smile on his face gave away how he truly felt.

"I can't wait! I guess I should call off your mother…" Mai pulled away from the hug, turning away from Naru and his growing annoyance.

"You called my mother?" Naru asked darkly. His voice grew angry as he watched Mai squeal and back away.

"I had to have a backup plan ready in the chance you said no!" Mai flushed, carefully backing up to the door.

" _Mai_." Naru stood from his desk and took slow steps towards his assistant, trapping her between himself and the door in one, swift motion.

"What exactly did you tell her to prepare for?" Naru smirked, leaning down so his nose was brushing against the corner of Mai's ear.

Mai squeaked in return and tried to back more into the door, only causing it to shuffle and growl under her weight. She closed her eyes as she felt her boyfriend's hot breath on her ear.

"All I told her was I might need her to talk to you if you didn't agree. I didn't say anything else. I didn't even mention how you declined her call the other day when we were in the mid-gak!" Mai screamed as Naru bit down on her ear lobe. Her face became even more red. Even the tips of her ears started to match the firetruck colored skirt she was wearing.

"Naru!" Mai pushed him away, huffing as she pulled open the door. "Not in the workplace! So unprofessional!" Mai exhausted. The door opened and slammed behind her fleeing form as Naru began to chuckle.

No matter how much she had changed, her reactions to his intense teasing stayed the same.

_Fast Forward to Friday_

Mai and Naru watched Lin gather his things as they stood by the door. Both had their luggage and bags that they had packed for the weekend trip. Mai was barley able to contain her excitement as she began to bounce on her heals, waiting for Lin.

"Lin hurry!" Mai whined, becoming impatient with the Chinese assistant. She let her hand find its way to Naru's, sliding her fingers into the spaces between his. Naru squeezed her hand gently, pulling her a bit closer into his side. He used his other hand to feel around in the pocket of his luggage. He felt his usual items: a few socks, some bandages, and some antiseptic. With how accident prone his girlfriend was, it was no surprise he carried around a miniature first aid kit every time they left Shibuya.

Lin emerged from his office, glaring at the impatient Mai before directing his upset words at her. "I know you two are in a rush to leave, but please refrain from rushing me." He stated damply, grabbing his coat from the coat rack and pulling it over his back. Naru handed the office key to Lin before grabbing onto the door handle.

"If any cases come in, remember to get a report and I will look back over them Monday. Do not forget to lock the office." Naru stated as he ushered Mai out.

"Bye Lin! Have a great weekend!"

Lin nodded to the retreating Mai. "You as well, Mai." He responded, watching to two with a small smile. He could vaguely make out just how nervous Naru was.

With his plan, he had a good reason to be.

_On the road again! _

Mai could barley contain her excitement and Naru pulled out of the gas refill station and began to head back onto the high way. In just a few hours, they would be at their hotel. Naru had estimated they would get there by 8. Mai just hoped he had taken traffic and pit stops into account.

Naru looked to Mai with a small smile forming on his face. He looked back to the road and reached a hand out to grab onto Mai's. His hand brushed against her soft skin, feeling the cold metal of the ring she had received from his mother on her birthday. It wasn't anything special, like a family air loom. It was a simple silver ring with a piece of earth crystal as the diamond. Mai had never taken it off unless to shower or do the dishes.

On one occurrence, she had even begun to cry because Yasuhara had "accidently" picked it up while Mai was cleaning tea cups. She stayed behind in the office all night while Naru worked, looking and panicking. She turned the entire reception area inside out. She rummaged through Lin's office, getting reprimanded by him the next morning. His scolding was only in vein when Mai glared at him and started uttering about her ring. That afternoon, when Mai was asleep, Naru called all the SPR regulars to see if they had accidently picked it up or had taken it. Each got a thorough phone investigation before Naru slammed the phone down. Around 2pm, Yasuhara came in and gave the ring back to an angry Mai and a livid Naru. Naru threatened Yasuhara in private while Mai beat on him until he was in tears. Mai and Naru made a wonderful duo.

Naru intertwined their fingers, resting their conjoined hands on the unopened glove box. Mai began to gently let her fingers slide of the back of his hand, resulting in a hum of content from Naru.

It was moments like this, or ones in the office, where Naru knew he wanted her in his life for as long as possible. He sighed for a split second, gripping Mai's hand a little tighter.

"Naru…are you alright?" Mai asked, moving her thumb in soothing circles over his hand. She had been watching his face for the past few minutes and now she could tell something was bothering him.

"Mai- "Naru sighed, taking his hand of the wheel for a moment to push his hair back, before taking control of the car again. "You know my feelings toward you, correct?" Naru asked, trying to place his mask back on. He didn't like it when it slipped in front of her. He was supposed to be her strong, reliable, boyfriend that could take anything that was thrown at him.

"Of course. I know you love me and want to keep me happy. I also know I love you and that I am getting more and more worried by the second." Mai gripped his hand with both of hers, watching his face. It seemed to relax at her words and touch, but not fully back to normal.

"I…I want to be with you as long as I can Mai." Naru felt his own cheeks ready to catch aflame but repressed the blush.

Mai smiled, let out a small laugh. "Naru I refuse to go anywhere. So, until you force me away, I am staying with you." Mai watched his face pull into a smile. She knew he was relieved by her words and let one of her hands move from his. He had come so far from how he used to act. Although he kept a very stoic personality, he began to smile more, tell people abut himself more, trust his friends more, and even express concerns to Mai. Mai was, to put it simply, proud.

"That's our exit Naru." Mai informed, pointing to the upcoming exit sign. Naru nodded and prepared to merge in with highway traffic.

Mai smiled and let her head rest on the window. It would be a while until they arrived. She might as well rest, so she can have a fun weekend.

_FAST FORWARD! _

Naru sighed as he stepped out of the car, one of the hotel employees coming to greet him. He bowed before offering to help carry his things in. The man had a fake smile and bored eyes as he tried to act enthusiastic to see the costumer.

"I can handle it on my own." Naru said, blankly as he moved around the other side of the car, opening the passenger side door. He kneeled, watching as Mai breathed in and out. He was able to make out her soft breaths, her hair flowing down her neck, her hand resting in her lap. He sighed deeply as he stood from the car. He didn't want to wake her from her slumber. Mai had been working hard all week to make sure she got her work done before they left for vacation. He could remember her running around the office, pushing files into cabinets without much thought.

"Mai…Mai." His hands gently pinched her cheeks, successfully waking her. Her eyelids flickered open, framing her tired eyes. He watched as she looked around for a second. She must have been in a deep sleep, seeing as it took her a full 20 seconds to realize they had made it to the hotel.

"Naru…what time is it?" Mai unfolded herself from the car, stretching her hands above her head with a yawn. Her back arched before her arms fell to her side.

"It's a little past 8. We need to check in and perhaps rest." Naru said, moving to the trunk of his car. Mai followed behind him, grabbing onto her suitcase and pulling up the handle. She kicked it onto the wheels and began to roll it toward the door of the hotel.

As Naru grabbed his luggage, he handed the keys to the parker and joined his place next to Mai. He couldn't help but notice the slight skip in her step. A small smile tugged the corner of his lips as her used his free to place a gentle, guiding hand on her back.

"So tomorrow I want to ride as many rides as possible! Oh! I want to go see the haunted house. See if it lives up to "SPR Scary Standards" huh?" Mai joked, moving into his side as she talked. Her eyes darted to his face before watching as the doors came in front of her vision. "And we have to see the fireworks! They are supposed to be quite the show!" Mai said, letting the sensors feel her presence before walking into the empty hotel lobby.

Naru only hummed, moving his arm around Mai protectively as they walked up to the desk. They stood there for a moment, letting themselves look around at the hotel. It was rather grand. Of course, Naru had picked it out. "Wow, Oliver, you really outdid yourself." Mai joked, using his first name in a faux scolding manor. The man only looked up, casting a half-hearted glare at his girlfriend. He pulled her closer to his side and looked down at her. "Mai…. you know you have to refrain from using my real name." Naru reminded, placing a kiss on her temple before looking to the front desk clerk.

"How can I help you two?" He asked, looking between the two.

"We reserved a room under Kazuya Shibuya." Naru said, moving closer to the desk to converse with him.

"Okay give me a second." The man turned to the side, bringing up a file of reservations and nodded, grabbing a key card and pushing it into a small machine. A beep sounded, and he pulled it out, handing it to Naru.

"We appreciate your stay Mr. Shibuya. Have a wonderful stay." The man said, quickly turning back to the computer and typing away.

"Ready?" Naru asked, grabbing onto Mai's hand and pulling himself and her to an elevator. "Our room is on the top floor." Naru instructed. He neared the elevator and pushed on the up arrow, waiting for the doors to open. While waiting, he looked to Mai who seemed very tired. He pulled her into his chest and softly rubbed her hair. "Let's get to our room, take a shower, and go to bed." Mai only nodded, moving her head to tuck under his chin. Naru left his face fall into a smile as he felt her body moving closer into his. He was content with what he would do tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

It had been quite the day. Naru and Mai had spent it at the amusement park, riding rides, playing cheesy games, walking around, and visiting a haunted house. The haunted house wasn't very scary to Naru, however, seeing as Mai clung to him the entire time, he wouldn't complain. Some of the rides Naru found silly and couldn't quite fit his legs in comfortable (i.e. the teacups Mai demanded her had to go in only for her to laugh her ass off). Despite some of the more uncomfortable moments, he had a lot of fun. He enjoyed spending time with Mai, who found the fun in every little detail of today.

After the last ride, they had decided to make their way over to empty side of the large waterway that they would be shooting the fireworks over. While they walked, Naru listened to Mai squeal and talk.

"I'm so glad you agreed, Naru! This has been so much fun! I really love being able to spend days like this with you…" Mai trailed off, resting her head in Naru's shoulder, her hand holding his. Naru couldn't help but break out into a huge smile, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I had fun too Mai. Thank you for suggesting this." Mai hummed softly, enjoying to soft sound of other around them. They could hear the night noises begging to make their ways out as the Ferris wheel lights turned on.

They walked in silence, making their way to the edge of the bridge. Mai sighed in content and looked toward Naru. Once he noticed her glance and heard a loud shrill in the sky from the, he pointed outward, removing himself to stand somewhat behind her.

Mai's attention turned toward the fireworks which has begun to dot the sky with bright colors and loud bangs. Kids and families awed at the sight. Like a little kid, Mai's eyes gleamed in delight. She hadn't notice Naru puling something from his pocket and getting down onto one knee. He kneeled there, watching and waiting for the message he had payed the firework company to write. He had hoped they would do their best to make it look nice.

Suddenly, a very loud bang pulled Naru from his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see the firework explode. "Will you marry me" was writing in bright, shimmering lights. Some of the letters blended together but he knew she had seen it. He watched a smile pass over her face. "Hey, Naru, did you see that? Someone must be prop- OH MY GOD!" Mai stopped, intaking a large breath as she turned to look at Naru. Her eyes went wide with shock and joy, seeing her boyfriend on one knee, a box open in his hand with a small smile gleaming in the street lights.

"Naru..." Mai breathed out, looking between him and the ring.

"I spent three years with you. Each day was an adventure and a chance to learn something about you. We went on cases, we traveled to other countries, and we fell in love. Mai, I don't remember the last time I truly felt content with someone. I feel most calm and relaxed around you. You have made me happy for three years. Will you do the honor of making me overjoyed by becoming my wife?" Naru asked, looking up with a full Naru smile. He could see the tears brimming in Mai's eyes and couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle. Then a nod. No words were spoken as Naru pulled himself from the ground. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. The embrace was warm and full of unspoken excitement.

As the fireworks flashed behind them, Naru slid the ring onto her finger, making it official. They didn't care that they would be walking down the aisle or being questioned by their family. They only payed attention to this moment. The one where Oliver Davis asked Mai Taniyama to be his for as long as they live.

 **Hope you liked it! Comment any more suggestions you may have!**


End file.
